Love only a Pokemon could give
by Yomekyo
Summary: This a short story about a girl and her Pokemon. She found out her boyfriend was cheating on her and needed someone to cheer her up. Little did she know, she had someone there for her the whole time and his name was Vaporeon. He shows her love only a Pokemon could give. THIS IS A POKEPHILIA STORY. READ AT WORK RISK. I will write more of these only if request.


It seemed like it was just yesterday when it all happened. I tried my hardest not to think about it anymore. I didn't want to picture what i over heard them.. them BITCHES, were talking about. I just layed there in my bed crying myself to sleep.

* earlier that morning*

I was heading to class with my Vaporeon. I was late like always and had to make my way pass the little miss i think im better than all the other girl Pokémon trainers snobs. But something one of them said made me stop and look back.

"Hey, you know that gym leader guy, Shan? Well i heard he is cheating on his girlfriend with water trainer girl. You know the one that takes her Vaporeon everywhere she goes? Yeah that chick."

I stopped and looked at the girl what was talking from the coner of my eye. It was Suzan. She didn't like one section of Pokemon like all fire or water. She only chose and catch the Pokémon she thought was cute. She never spoke to someone with a weak Pokémon or a Pokémon she can't stand.

Like my Vaporeon. She couldn't stand him or me. And frankly, I didn't give a damn.

But there was one thing i knew for sure about the.

She never lied.

"You mean that girl Amber? You know what? Now that i think about it, they have been hangout out a lot now. She might have a thing for him. Rumor has it, she is a freak and never had a boy say no it her. I mean have you seen her? She has long black hair with red streaks. Her eyes and big and red. But her body! Damn! If i was a man."

Then they stopped talking and looked over to their left. I had a feeling what they were looking at but i didn't wanna look. I turned around and saw that Shane was with her! Amber! She was holding his hand and wearing his jacket! That bitch!

"SHANE!" I screamed as tears started to fall from my eyes.

I couldn't believe it! He was cheating on me with this common whore!

I couldn't control myself and i didn't wanna hear what he had to say back. I just ran pass him and out the door. My Vaporeon was right behind me.

He cheated! He cheated!

*Back at my house* I stayed with my eyes in the pillow. Then I heard a small scathing sound at the door.

"Vap?"

I stood up and opened my door for my Pokémon to come inside. Once he was inside I closed the door back and locked it. I didn't want to talk to anyone else.

As i was walking back to my bed, I stopped at my mirror to look at myself. For me to be 17, I sure didn't look like it.

I was small and skinny. While other girl had to worry about guys feeling on their breast and other private places, i didn't have that problem. I stood there for a while and turned to undress for a nap.

I needed it.

Once i was fully naked, i sat on my bed and looked at Vaporeon. He was looking at something on my bed. I turned to my left and saw the bear Shane gave me for my birthday last year.

I then picked it up and threw it to the other side of the room.

I didn't want anything that made me think of him to be around.

My head started hurting and i started feeling sick.

"Vap?"

I picked him up and looked at him with a smile on my face.

"You always have been here with my from time you hatched for you egg and involved from an Eevee to a Vaporeon. I love you so much." I hugged him ans started to cry again. I needed to stop and try to move on but how could I?

"Vaporeon! Vap!"

My Vaporeon started to lick my face. I left warm and good to have him licking on me. I felt like i was getting kissed. I giggled and layed him down on my bed.

"Stop it boy."

Then i saw it.

I was a reddish pink color and stiff.

It was his cock. Over all the licking and smiling i guess he got happy. Not to mention that I was naked.

But what good did that do? I was so small all over.

I smiled a little and layed down to nap but was licked on my leg.

"Stop boy." I tried moving my leg, but once i opened them for a few seconds, he shot up into them.

He smelled my pussy for a while the started to lick. God did it feel good! I never had sex before so i never had something like this to happen to me. I started moaning and groaning. I couldn't help myself. I wanted him to keep going but then again i wanted him to stop. While i was thinking, he had mounted me all ready and tried to make his way inside. I didn't try and stop him. I just layed back and enjoyed myself.

He started going in and out. In and out. Then faster and faster. I started moaing and bitting my lip.

"Vaporeon. Faster. Harder." I started to rock myself a little bit while he was moving. Pokemon cocks felt so good. I wonder if human one felt like this too. I could feel myself starting to cum. And i guess he felt it too.

He started going faster and deeper in. He was enjoying himself too. "Vaaaaap." I could feel something entering me. He was nutting inside of me. Man! I loved this feeling. Then he did something.

He went in so deep that I popped and started to cry a little.

"Stop! Stop!" I pulled him out and started crying more. He sat there harder than normal and gave me a confused look.

"Vap?" He then jumped into my lap and started licking me again. He was horny and so was I. I layed him down and looked at his cock. Then i licked my lips and started toy with it. I licked around the head a little and heard a small moaning sound escape his lip.

"Vaaaaaapppp." He was wiggling around trying to break free but it wasn't working. Then I dived in. I shoved the whole thing into my mouth. As deep as i could go. He tasted so good. This was something i never did before but i knew then and there I was going to love it.

I bobbed my head a little more and twisted my tongue around this staff and head. I wanted him to nut again. All in my mouth. I NEEDED him to.

"VAAAAPPPPP! VVVAAAPPOOOREEEOONNNNN!" He layed back and forced his cock as deep in as he could. He was nutting. He tasted like honey. Yummy.

I pulled back and licked my lips tehn cleaned my bed and on him. He liked this. I could feel myself getting wetter. I wanted him again. I then layed back down and looked at him.

"Come on boy. Its all just for you." I layed and waited for him to enter inside me again. He was going faster than he was the first time. I screamed. I never wanted his night to end. His cock kept growing. It felt like he was going to rip me apart.

I pulled him closer and held him inside. I just wanted to feel him inside me. Then everything was dark.

I woke up to my cell phone buzzing.

Where was I?

I picked it up and seen that I had 23 missed calls and 17 texts.

All from Shane.

But that wasn't the only thing I saw on my phone. I saw his dried up cum from earlier.

Vaporeon.

I looked around my bedroom and saw him laying on top my me sleeping. I pulled him down and cuddled with him.

"Good boy. I guess you really do love me."

Then it buzzed again. Shane again. I opened the message and giggled after reading it.

* Look I'm sorry about what happened. We really need to talk. I'm so sorry babe. I love you not her.*

Then i texted back and smiled while saying, *It's ok you can have her. I have a new love anyways and he has been here with me way longer than you.*

I then turned my phone off and cuddled up with Vaporeon. He turned and licked my nose letting me know he was wake.

I didn't know if loving your Pokémon was right or wrong but i didn't care.

I think I finally found someone that was right for me and loved me for me.


End file.
